


Ordinary mind includes eternal perceptions.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: You'll sing & You'll love [2]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Model Lucien, Modeling, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasan dos días y el no ha visto al chico. Finalmente, el tercer día el chico está sentado en el mismo vagón de siempre, en el mismo asiento de siempre y un poco de normalidad regresa a su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary mind includes eternal perceptions.

 

****__Oblivious  
 doko e yuku no   
tooku e nigeteyuku mizu no naka   
nante kirei na koe de   
futari no mirai o   
utatte   
  
  
  


| 

**_Oblivious  
Where are you going?   
In the water    
That runs into the distance   
A beautiful voice    
Sings our future_**  
  
---|---  
  
**__ **

                                                                                         

 

 

 

 

Allen lo ve una mañana antes del trabajo, en el metro de Jersey, el chico es demasiado delgado, muy alto, de piel enferma y rostro permanentemente severo. Allen no sabe lo que ve en él, pero tiene un cierto encanto en sí mismo. El chico no lo está viendo, en cambio su mirada está hipnotizada por la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente. Nada particular considerando como todas las personas parecen apreciar más a sus teléfonos que a sí mismos. Allen no puede dejar de verlo desde su posición en una de las esquinas más cercanas a las puertas del metro, parado, entre una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de los muchos en la marea de hombres vestidos de negro con su infaltable portafolio de cuero. El chico está sentado, cabello corto, rubio, pálido y de aspecto suave, marco delgado envuelto en un abrigo crema demasiado grande, pantalones negros y ajustados a largas piernas encogidas en esa empatía que tienen todas las personas en el metro para hacerse a sí mismos tan pequeños como sea possible. Dedos largos y amarillos en las puntas. Fumador. Su teléfono es blanco y excesivamente grande como suelen ser todos los teléfonos hoy en día. El mismo parece no poder llevar jamás su teléfono consigo sin llevar también puesto algo con bolsillos demasiado grandes.

 

Los minutos pasan mientras él ve al chico desgarbado con la mirada baja en su teléfono, él piensa que tal vez todo lo que necesita, es poder ver sus ojos, para terminar el encanto. Los minutos pasan y él hace su parada, cuando se da la vuelta por última vez, el chico no levanta la mirada.

 

Allen lo ve otra vez a la mañana siguiente, el chico está tomando un café de Starbucks con un par de audífonos blancos en cada oído, sentado otra vez con una pierna sobre la otra y la mirada baja en una revista de moda en su regazo. Esta vez lleva puesto un Jersey a rayas horizontales en un patrón constante de blancos y negros, pantalones negros con bolsillos traseros lo suficientemente grandes para que pueda llevar su teléfono en ellos considerando que los audífonos parecen provenir desde ahí y solo un pañuelo rojo para ocultar su cuello expuesto por la falta de ropa abrigadora. Tarareando entre sorbos de café y cambios de páginas, la pierna levantada moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Él no puede dejar de verlo desde arriba, el chico tiene un lindo cuerpo, atractivo en su propia belleza frágil, en unos asientos más a la derecha frente al chico hay una chica de cabello negro que lo está viendo con esa mirada soñadora que tienen las personas al ver a alguien e imaginar una vida con ellos.

 

Allen suspira, él jamás ha provocado esa clase de miradas o es demasiado despistado para notarlas, él sabe que el deber tener la misma mirada al ver al chico rubio, que definitivamente no es su tipo, considerando a la pequeña y poco variada gala de ex novios en su lista de conquistas, o en su, mucho más largo, historial de pornografía en su portátil.

Sin que él lo note el tiempo pasa y es su parada otra vez, cuando se da la vuelta por última vez, el chico no levanta la mirada.

 

Pasan dos días y el no ha visto al chico. Finalmente, el tercer día el chico está sentado en el mismo vagón de siempre, en el mismo asiento de siempre y un poco de normalidad regresa a su vida, pero…

 

El chico esta sentado con desidia, las piernas estiradas sin pensar en las personas a su alrededor, los brazos extendidos y descansando en los asientos a su lado, el cuello expuesto en un ángulo incomodo, los ojos centrados en un punto muerto en el techo del metro, Allen nota, sus ojos son azules.

 

Parece roto, como si no tuviera emociones, como si algo hubiera pasado para que ya no tuviera que molestarse en ellas en absoluto. Allen suspira al bajar del tren, sin molestarse en ver si el chico baja la mirada para verlo.

 

**_ Take a photograph, _ **

**_ It'll be the last, _ **

**_ Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here. _ **

 

Allen ve al chico otra vez el fin de semana, esta vez en la televisión, las noticias anuncian el asesinato de David Kammerer el representante del modelo de alta costura y también asesino; Lucien Carr. Allen saborea el nombre del chico en su boca varias veces mientras observa foto tras foto y pasarela tras pasarela en la tv. Finalmente muestran las imágenes de un atractivo hombre de cabello oscuro, mucho más alto que Lucien alejando a la prensa mientras guía a Lucien a un auto de aspecto caro. Una de las reporteras dice que el hombre es Jack Kerouak  el mejor amigo y confidente de Lucien Carr, las reporteras dicen que el asesinato fue en defensa propia, que la cadena se reducirá y que luego del juicio, el modelo tal vez quede impune. Antes de terminar una comentarista dice que en el reportaje de la tarde hablarán sobre el breve paso del modelo sobre las drogas y sobre su vida amorosa. Allen hace una nota mental para ver el programa.

 

Allen ve a Lucien en el mismo asiento del metro el lunes, algunas personas a su alrededor también lo observan tratando de ser discretos sin realmente lograrlo mientras el rubio finge no darse cuenta, deslizando sus dedos en una tableta electrónica.

Lucien lleva un sweater gris con rombos  negros y blancos en su hombro derecho, pantalones de vestir color caqui, Allen puede ver los huesos de su clavícula y su mente regresa a el sábado a las seis de la mañana cuando los programas de  farándula hablaban de la anorexia a la que los modelos se sometían a sí mismos diariamente.

 

Cuando el metro para en su estación Allen se da la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos celestes demasiado claros y demasiados fríos de Lucien. Ambos sostienen la mirada del otro hasta que el metro comienza a moverse de nuevo.

Allen no sabe porque pero siente haber hecho un gran avance en una tarea que no recuerda haber comenzado en primer lugar.

 

Dos días después en la televisión hablan de la semana de la moda en Brasil. Allen no ve a Lucien en dos semanas.

 

En la televisión hay un comercial de colonia. En el que Lucien seduce a una mujer obviamente mayor con una sola mirada. Allen busca el comercial en youtube y lo descarga en su teléfono.

**Author's Note:**

> el titulo está inspirado en el poema "Cosmopolitan Greetings" de "Allen Ginsberg"  
> la primera canción es "Oblivious" de "Kalafina"  
> la segunda canción es "Rain" de "Braking benjamin"
> 
> se que el final es vago y un poco decepcionante pero quería mantener el desenlace tan real como fuera posible. Lo siento, pero los amores platónicos usualmente no llegan a mucho.


End file.
